Summer of '81
by love-stories.23
Summary: Scully celebrates graduating high school in Europe and meets Mulder who is enjoying a summer break from Oxford. AU. Not sure if the timeline is completely correct, but it's fiction after all.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of '81

* * *

A/N: so this is my first fan fiction, kinda scary...

I only started watching the X-files this year, after the revival started. I liked what I saw in the first episode and started binge watching the complete series before going further with the revival.

Usual stuff applies: I do not own the characters you recognize, the belong to CC, 1013, FOX, Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny. I am not making money out of this. I only play with them and have them let some fun.

This is an AU, starting in 1981. Mulder and Scully meet in London and we take things from there. I hate unfinished fics, so I will do my best to finish this one.

It will change POV from Scully to Mulder during the chapters, at least in the beginning.

Rating wise it will start out low, but if I have enough courage it will end up an M.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dana Katherine Scully had graduated from High School with honors and was now experiencing and enjoying the rewards. Her parents had let her go on a trip to Europe with her best friend Ellen, even if she was just 17 years old. So far she had the best summer of her live. And it was only going to get better.

'I can't believe our trip is almost over!' Dana said while they were waiting at the airport in Amsterdam for their flight to London. 'I had so much fun these 3 weeks. I really don't want to go home yet.' she whined.

'Well, we're not done yet,' her friend Ellen said. 'We still have a couple of days in merry England to enjoy ourselves, you know!'

'Yeah, I know, but next Sunday, and that's only four days away, we will have to go back home. Go off to college and start growing up for real!'

The PA system sounded. 'Boarding for flight KLM2402 to London starts at gate D3, please make your way over to the gate.'

'That's us Dana, only a short 1 hour flight to London and then we'll show those stuffy Brits how to have fun.'

They had spent the last 2,5 weeks enjoying all that Europe had to offer. Or at least all the could cram in to the short space of time they were there. Before they had left, they had made an itinerary. They had decided not to go overboard and try to see everything, but take time to enjoy the things they really wanted to see. So the started in Paris, flew to Rome, took the train to Amsterdam and now they were on their last leg of the journey. They both really wanted to end up in London, so that was the end of the journey.

Paris had been fabulous, they climbed they Eiffel Tour, had expensive coffees on the Champs-Elysée.

In Rome they went to the Vatican and saw a lot of churches. They also visited the Colosseum and the Pantheon. They had cappuccinos near the Trevi fountain and made a wish as they threw a few lire in to the fountain. Dana had loved Rome, with all its churches. She was raised Catholic and for her, being at the Vatican was overwhelming.

In Amsterdam they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. They even went to a coffee shop and smoked a joint. She hadn't been that giddy, ever. It wasn't something she wanted to do again, she kinda felt guilty for doing it, but it was an experience she wouldn't have wanted to miss.

And now they were on their way to London. During their trip they had stayed in hostels and had been out for drinks a few times. They both had gotten a lot of male attention. Ellen had even kissed a few of the men, but Dana always turned them down. She didn't want a one time thing. She'd had a boyfriend with whom she broke up just before leaving for Europe, but they hadn't gone further than second base, and that was only once. She just hadn't felt comfortable with him to do anything more.

Ellen complained that she was a prude, and that she just had to let go and enjoy herself. These men here didn't care that they wouldn't see her again. They would take what ever they could get. Dana just didn't want her first time to be with some stranger in a country far from home. She actually was a good Catholic girl, not believing in premarital sex. Or at least she thought she did.

Their flight from Amsterdam to London was short. During it they discussed all they wanted to do while they were there.

'I definitely want to see Buckingham Palace, the Tower and the Tower Bridge and St. Paul Cathedral,' Dana said as they were preparing for their decent to Heathrow Airport. It was only 1 in the afternoon on Thursday. Their flight back to America was on Sunday evening at nine o'clock.

'I want to go to a pub and have a last summer fling,' Ellen said. 'See if what they say about the British is really true, if they are really so repressed sexually.'

'Ellen, is that all you can think about?'

'Well, we can't all be good Catholic girls Dana.' Ellen said smiling. 'You know, maybe we could find you some nice English boy who would be scared shitless about doing anything else but kissing you. You really should at least kiss someone while we are out here, you know. It'll be something you can tell your grandchildren about when you're old and grey. Tell them you were naughty for once in your life. One time you didn't listen to that silly voice in your head and listened to your heart, and more importantly to your body, for once in your life. And that it didn't kill you!'

Dana huffed and put her seat belt on. 'Okay, we'll go to a pub on Friday, but if you are going to ditch me, please be careful!'

Little did she know that she would be doing the ditching this time.

After an uneventful landing they made their way over to the luggage bands and took the train to the city. Their hostel was close to Paddington Station, so they didn't have to take the underground.

After checking in they went to their room. It turned out to be a four person room and they shared it with two girls from Germany. They had a bunk-bed and Dana took the top bunk while Ellen put her stuff down on the lower bunk.

The girls from Germany, Ilse and Margrit, had also just arrived at the hostel. They seemed nice enough and the four of them decided to go out for a meal together.

They found a pub close by and enjoyed getting to know each other. Ilse and Margrit were 18 years old and were going to stay for a week to enjoy the summer in London.

After dinner Ilse and Margrit decided that the wanted to unwind from the trip and go back to the hostel. Ellen and Dana decided to go for a walk in the vicinity of the hostel. There would be time for sleeping later. Hyde Park was nearby and they ended up walking around, enjoying the un-English summer evening. Around 11 o'clock they headed back to the hostel to sleep.

On Friday the four girls discussed their plans for the next day. They had breakfast together and split up after that. They did make plans to go to dinner that evening and then go out for the night. They agreed to meet at the hostel at six, so they would have time to change in something more appropriate to go out in.

Dana and Ellen took the subway from Paddington Station to London Bridge Station via Bank and Monument Station. They crossed the Thames over the Tower Bridge.

'This really is a beautiful bridge,' Dana commented while they were walking over the bridge with the two blue turrets.

They visited the Tower of London and enjoyed the ghost stories. For lunch they bought something inside the Tower and after lunch they went to visit the Crown Jewels. They were beautiful.

After they left the Tower, they decided to go for a walk along the embankment and just enjoy the weather, before heading back to the hostel.

'Dana, please, just wear the skirt. You look really hot in it.'

The skirt Ellen was talking about, was a short, tight black skirt covered with lace Dana had bought in Paris. She had fallen in love with it, but was sure she was never going to wear. To go with it she had bought a tight maroon tank top. It had a really low neckline, showing of her (in her mind small) cleavage. The maroon complemented her complexion and highlighted her red hair.

'I don't know Ellen. I don't even know why I bothered to buy it. I will never, ever wear this back home.'

'So wear it now! Than at least you haven't spend all that money for nothing. And you really look hot. With the right hair style, the right make-up and killer come-fuck-me heals you'll have to beat the guys of off you tonight!'

Finally Dana conceded and wore the outfit. Complete with the come-fuck-me heals and more make-up than she was used to.

All four girls looked amazing when they left the hostel. They took the underground to the city center and found a pub with boots and a small dance floor in the back. It was 8 o'clock when their food arrived and even though they were underage, they all had a glass of wine (or two or three) with their diner.

* * *

A/N 2: please let me know what you think. I already have chapter 2 ready and am currently working on chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2 Fox POV

AN: not mine, only playing with them :)

* * *

Chapter 2

He was glad he was in London, he had been in England for 3 years now and had never took the time to visit the capital before. He realized that this was going to be his last year in England and hadn't even seen the capital.

A few days in the capital and then at least he could tell his 'friends' back home he had seen the sights. That was the idea, but he actually enjoyed the city.

It was Friday night, he and his room mate from Oxford were going out and get shitface drunk and see what would happen tonight.

'Remember Oscar, tonight I am William. Do not call me Fox under any circumstance. I hate that name with a vengeance.'

'Yeah, yeah _William_ , I will remember. I know you hate your name, to be fair I would probably do too if it was mine.'

Fox and Oscar had met at Oxford and hit it of straight away. They were both einzelgangers, but could tolerate each other. They both were very serious about their studies. Three years later and they were best friends. So when Fox had proposed that they would go to do some sightseeing this summer Oscar had agreed. At first he had asked Fox why he would go with his girlfriend, Phoebe, Fox answered that Phoebe was going to spend the summer with her parents at their summer house and he didn't want to go. Not that she had asked him to, but he wouldn't tell Oscar that, he didn't want him to feel sorry for him. Oscar didn't approve of Phoebe and didn't hide that fact. He thought she was a controlling bitch, who only used Fox for the sex.

So now they standing in the lobby of their hotel. They both had enough money to be able to afford separate rooms in a cheap hotel, instead of having to share a room, or going to a hostel.

'Let's go! Let's see if we can find you someone to make you forget your girlfriend,' Oscar said with a wicked smile.

'You know, I do get tired of you making statements like that,' Fox replied. 'I don't care that you don't like Phoebe, I do and she's my girlfriend. I don't intend to cheat on her.'

"No, but she cheats on you my friend," Oscar thought. He knew this for a fact, but hadn't told Fox about this. He even felt guilty for not telling him, but he knew that Fox would never believe him. She was probably banging the pool boy right now.

They found a nice small pub in the city. It had a small dance floor in the back and some booths to sit in. The place wasn't overly crowded, but they were seated in the last available booth.

In the booth across from them there were four pretty young ladies. Two with American accents, and two with German accents. Oscar noticed them immediately, but Fox didn't seem to see them.

'Jeez, will you look at that,' Oscar said after they ordered their beers and dinner.

'Hmm, what?' Fox replied.

'Those girls over there. They are hot, and probably barely legal,' Oscar said with a leer. He particularly liked the blond American. The red head was pretty as well, but Oscar always had had a thing for blonds. Especially blonds with big boobs, and this one was certainly not lacking in that department.

Fox looked over to the booth and all he could see was a petite red head. The other girls were a blur. "She is breathtakingly beautiful," he thought.

'Yeah, they're alright,' he managed to say, and took another sip of his beer.

'Well, I don't know about you, but that blond is going to end up in my bed tonight, if I have anything to say about it. You are gonna play my wingman right?'

'Off course, Oscar. But that doesn't mean I'm taking any of those girls back to the hotel. I do have a girlfriend, remember?'

'Look, as long as you help me get the blond, you can do what ever you like. But aren't you curious. You've only had sex with Phoebe right, don't you wanna know what it's like with someone else? No-one will ever have to know about it. I swear, I will never tell a soul if you do decide to dip your dipstick in some other car.'

" _Please, please, take one of those girls back to the hotel and have sex with her and find out that Phoebe is just a bitch whose just using you to get off. That sex isn't about controlling or being controlled, but that it can be fun and tender and can just be enjoyed,"_ Oscar thought after that. He had heard about the sexual preferences of Phoebe Green, and knew that the relationship Fox and she had was not healthy.

The girls seemed to be having fun, the wine was flowing and they were giggling. They seemed to have finished their meal and were debating about dessert.

'Oh come on, Dana, have the fudge cake. We can dance it of afterwards.' Fox heard the blond say to the redhead.

So they were going dancing and her name was Dana. It was a pretty name and fit her. Maybe he just take her dancing and that would get Oscar of his damn back. She was pretty after all.

"No, she is more than pretty, she is drop-dead gorgeous," he thought. She wasn't his 'type' at all. All his girlfriends, or girls he had been interested in, had been long-legged, big-busted, brunettes. But here was this seemingly petite redhead making his head spin. And she hadn't even stood up yet.

As soon as he thought that, Dana stood up and went to the bathroom. He could watch her walk away, and suddenly his jeans were way to tight. She was wearing a tight black lacy skirt, with come-fuck-me heels. Her ass was perfect, and though she was really tiny, the heels made her legs seem endless.

'Fuck!' was all he could say.

'You know what, I think she would let you,' Oscar replied.

He had watched Fox watch the redhead and smiled.

'So, how are we going to do this? We just go up to them and asked them to dance?'

'Maybe introduce ourselves and buy them a drink first,' Fox answered. He definitely wanted to get to know the redhead he had decided. Even for only one night.

* * *

AN2: never realized how addictive stats could be:) loved the amount of views, followers and favorites the first chapter had. Please let me know if you like the story and want me to continue. Chapter 3 is in the making, but will probably not be ready before the weekend.

Reviews are a nice way of letting me know if you like the story...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: took me a bit longer than anticipated, but here is chapter three. Hopefully I can get the next chapters out more quickly. I've got a good idea where I'm going with this story, it is harder to get that to paper than I thought.

Thanx for everybody who has read, favorite, followed and/or reviewed so far

* * *

Chapter 3

When Dana returned from the bathroom, Ellen leaned over to her.

'That guy over there, the tall, lanky, brooding one, was definitely checking out your ass when you walked away,' she said with a smile.

Dana had noticed the guy sitting at the opposite booth. He was really handsome, almost pretty. Brooding was definitely a fitting term to describe him. His dark hair was a bit on the long side, but it made him look like a rebel. His nose seemed on the big side, but somehow that didn't bother her at all, it seemed to fit him perfectly. She wished she could see him up close and look into his eyes. From the distance she couldn't make out their color, but they looked dark.

'I'm sure he wasn't looking at me, Ellen. Why would he, he probably has a girlfriend and was thinking about her,' Dana said with a hint of regret in her voice.

'How do you know? And what if he has a girlfriend? How is that your problem?'

'Ellen!' was the only response Dana could utter. She still believed in fidelity and men of honor. She still hoped that men could be faithful and only have eyes for the woman they were with. Men like her father. He still only had eyes for her mother.

The waitress came to their table with their desserts. Dana and Ellen had the fudge cake, Ilse and Margrit both had trifle. While she was enjoying her cake, Dana couldn't help looking over to the other booth. The dark haired boy, well could you really call him a boy, he looked a couple of years older than her, but only by a year or two-three, looked over to her. Their eyes met and Dana couldn't help but blush at the intense look in his eyes. She looked away quickly taking another bit of her cake.

She saw the waitress walk over to the guys and heard her ask them if they wanted to order dessert. The smaller of the two, the one she really hadn't noticed until now, answered that all he wanted was another beer. The dark haired beauty agreed with him and the waitress left. She heard the smaller one say 'I don't know about you, but I plan to have slightly unorthodox dessert tonight, you should too. I bet the redhead will taste real nice'. He said it with arrogance and a leer in his voice. He must have thought that the words wouldn't have carried to the booth they were sitting in. 'Oscar, please quit making comments like that.' was all she heard before Margrit made a comment about the trifle and asked what their plans were for the next day.

'We don't know yet,' Ellen answered, 'we did a lot of things we wanted to do today already. What are your plans?'

Ilse answered 'we are going to Bath on a day tour, you're welcome to join us.'

'I think we like to stay in the city,' Dana answered looking at Ellen for confirmation. Ellen nodded at that answer. 'Yeah, we really didn't plan on going outside of the city. I think there is enough to see in London for another day.'

The girls had finished their desserts and were trying to decide whether or not they should order another drink or go back to the hostel. It was around 11 o'clock by now. Ilse and Margrit wanted to go back to the hostel. Their day trip to Bath would mean that they would have to leave really early in the morning. Dana didn't want to go back just yet, so she was glad when Ellen said they she really liked to stay and have another drink and maybe go dancing.

When the waitress passed them they asked for their check and divided the charges among the for of them. They said goodbye to each other and said they would probably see each other Saturday night or Sunday morning.

Ellen and Dana ordered another wine from the waitress and started to talk about what they wanted to do for the night and the sights they wanted to see on Saturday when the two guys from the other booth stood up and made their way over to their booth.

'Would you two lovely ladies mind if we joined you for a drink?' It was the shorter of the two who asked the question. Ellen immediately responded, 'Off course not'.

'Let me introduce ourselves first. My name is Oscar and this is _William_. And with whom do we have the pleasure?' Oscar had said the name William with a strange intonation. As if he wasn't used to the name Dana noticed.

'I'm Ellen and this is Dana,' Ellen said with a big smile on her face. 'Please join us for a drink.'

Oscar slid in the booth next to Ellen and _William_ took the remaining place next to Dana.

'So going by your accents you're not British but American. What are you two doing in London?' Ellen asked looking at Oscar.

'We go to Oxford, we start our fourth year there after the summer and decided we needed to at least see London before going home,' William answered. He had slid next to Dana a little closer than was strictly necessary. 'And what are you two doing here, you're American as well right?'.

'Yes, we are on a tour of Europe to celebrate our graduation. We're off to college after the summer, we're both going to the University of Maryland.' Dana spoke for the first time since the men had joined them.

After that conversation flowed easily. Oscar and William spoke about their time at Oxford, about the subjects they had studied. They both were getting a degree in Psychology and didn't know what they were going to do after their time in England.

Dana and Ellen talked about not knowing where they were going to graduate in, but Dana hinted that she wanted to graduate in Physics and afterwards go to Med School and become a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: two updates in one day :). Feedback in the form of reviews is very much appreciated. Tell me what you like or even what you don't like. I'd like to know what my readers are thinking of my story so far.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a little after midnight when Oscar decided to spice things up a little bit. He liked talking to the girls, but he wanted some private time with Ellen so he asked her to dance. When they headed over to the dance floor, William looked over at Dana.

'Do you want to dance too?' he asked her. 'Sure,' she said and she took his hand. While they were headed over to the dance floor the music changed. Before it had been kinda upbeat, but now it changed to a slower beat. Dana had butterflies in her stomach. During the time they had been talking over drinks, she had found William to be very interesting and extremely easy on the eyes. He was funny and charming and was a good conversationalist. He listened to what she had to say and asked questions and made her think of the answers she was giving. He was definitely the kind of guy she could fall in love with. And now she was going to be dancing with him, slow dancing...

Once on the dance floor William took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. 'Is this okay?' he asked and she nodded shyly. While they were swaying to the music it felt so nice to be close to him. Her body was close to his, but not to close. But she could still feel and sense that he worked out a lot, he seemed to be hiding a great body underneath his clothes.

It felt so nice to hold her in his arms, and talking to her earlier in the evening had led him to believe that she wasn't just a pretty face, but had a fully functioning brain as well. He could see her going to Med School and becoming a doctor one day in the future. And she would be a good one too.

'There is something you have to know,' William started after a couple of dances, 'my name isn't William. Well not really anyway...' He looked down in her face and saw confusion there. 'My name is Fox William Mulder, but I hate my first name, that's why I asked Oscar to call me William today. But somehow it feels wrong to have you call me William. I would like you to know my real name, somehow it feels wrong lying to you even if we probably never see each other again.' The look on his face when he said that was one of sorrow and regret. 'I'm sorry.'

By the way he said it Dana couldn't quite decide if he was sorry for lying about his name, or because he was sorry that he wasn't going to see her again. Rationally she knew it had been the first, but she hoped it was the latter. 'I can understand not like being called Fox, you must have been teased about that a lot when you were younger.' It wasn't a question, but a statement. 'So how should I call you then if Fox is out of the question?'

'You know what, somehow I don't mind you calling me Fox,' he answered, and it was true. He liked the way she said it, how the name sounded coming from her perfect lips. 'Oscar and everybody else calls me Mulder, you could call me that as well if you want to.'

'No, I think I'll call you Fox, the name seems to suit you, and I like that it is a name only I can use,' she shyly answered, blushing furiously.

'You're cute when you blush, you know?'

She looked up at him and all she could do was stare into his hazel eyes. They were mesmerizing, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to and he didn't seem to want to look away either.

'Could we go outside for a minute, I think I would like to get some fresh air.' He nodded and she stepped out of his arms en went over to where Ellen and Oscar were dancing and tapped Ellen on the shoulder. 'We're going out for a minute, please don't leave without telling me,' Dana said to her friend. Ellen nodded 'we'll be right here when you get back, I promise. And don't do anything I wouldn't do,' she said with a wink. Well since there wasn't a lot that Ellen wouldn't do, that left a whole lot of things they could be doing...

Once outside Fox led her over to a bench overlooking the Thames. It was a lot quieter here than inside the pub. The night was lovely, the sky was clear and the moon was almost full. Even the stars seemed to be shining more brightly than ever before.

'So...' Fox started, 'one thing we haven't talked about is when you girls are going back to the States.' It was a subject Dana really didn't want to discuss, but she answered him anyway. 'We fly back on Sunday evening,' she said with a hint of regret in her voice. 'Our flight leaves at nine, so we still have the day to spend here. Even though part of it will be packing up and spending on going to Heathrow and waiting for our flight to leave. I think we'll have to be there 3 hours prior to leaving, so we'll probably take the train from Paddington Station around 4 o'clock to make sure we're on time.'

'But you'll still have all day tomorrow to go sightseeing, right?' 'Yes, we haven't made plans yet, but we did decide to stay in the city and not go to the sights outside like Bath or Stonehenge or something. There is enough in London to see. When are you two going back to Oxford?' 'We just got here and staying for the week. Do you think you two would like some company tomorrow in your exploits?' Fox looked at her hoping she would say yes. He didn't want to say goodbye yet. He wanted to know more about her. Ever since they joined them for a drink, all he could thing about was getting to know this wonderful creature better. He hoped she would feel the same.

'I would love to have your company and somehow I don't think Ellen would mind if you and Oscar would join us tomorrow. She seemed to like his company tonight. And he seemed to like her as well.' The look she gave him was questioning. 'Don't worry, he won't do anything she doesn't want to,' he interpreted the look she was giving him. 'But shouldn't you be more worried about my intentions than his?' he asked with a smile on his face.

'No, somehow I trust you. It's weird, I never felt that way this soon after meeting someone, but I _know_ I can trust you. You wouldn't hurt anyone and certainly not a strange girl in a strange country.' He felt extremely flattered by her words and even blushed a little at them. They sat in silence for a little while. It was a comfortable silence, they were just enjoying being together and the beautiful scenery. In the distance they could see the Tower and the Tower Bridge.

'You know,' Fox started after a couple of minutes, 'somehow I feel like I already know you, even after spending only this little time with you. But I sure would like to know more about you. I think we can all have a lot of fun tomorrow sightseeing.' Dana looked up to him and smiled 'I think so too. And I feel like I know you too. But we hardly know each other. I don't even know how old you are.' 'I'm 19, I'll be 20 in October.' 'I'm 17, my birthday is in February.' 'Why did your parents let you come to Europe? Isn't 17 a bit young?' 'Yeah, maybe. But I graduated with honors, and I'm a good girl, never got into trouble. My parents trust me, and this was what I wanted so they gave it to me. I'm the perfect Catholic daughter. You know the type, always home on time, doesn't drink or smoke. Doesn't have boyfriends her father doesn't approve of. Complete opposite of my older sister. The know they can trust me, know that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I think Ellen was only allowed to come because I was going too. Making sure she wouldn't get in too much trouble.' she smirked. 'And did you succeed?' 'Well as far as I know I have. I'm not sure I can stop her if she wants to do anything I don't approve of, but it is her life.'

Dana looked at the moon and then looked at her watch. 'Oh my God, it's 2 o'clock already. I'm pretty sure the Underground isn't operating anymore...' 'Don't worry. Oscar and me will make sure you will get to your hotel safely. Do you want to leave?' There was an uncertainty in his voice. 'No, not really, but if we want to enjoy tomorrow, I think maybe we should. We should get some sleep...' 'You're right. Why don't you wait out here, and I'll get Ellen and Oscar and we take a taxi to your hotel and make sure you arrive safely.' She nodded and with that Fox went inside. He came back a couple of minutes later with Ellen and Oscar in tow. The four of them headed over to the street and after a few minutes were able to hail a taxi.

In the taxi they discussed meeting up in a couple of hours. As predicted neither Ellen nor Oscar were against the idea of spending the day together. When they arrived at the hostel the foursome got out, after telling the cab driver to wait for the men to return. Ellen and Oscar walked away a little for a little bit of privacy and said quit a passionate goodbye. Blushing Dana looked up to Fox, she really had to look up, the height difference was quit big she suddenly noticed. Fox bent down and gave her a short and sweet kiss. 'I'd like to do more, but somehow that doesn't feel right...' he said when they parted. All Dana could do was look in his eyes and nod in agreement. 'Thank you.' 'No thank you. I had a wonderful time. So I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10 right here?' he asked. They had decided that the boys would pick the girls up and then they would spend the day. 'Yeah, so I'll see you then...' And with that she walked into the hostel, she could hear Ellen's footsteps following her. When she looked back, she saw Fox and Oscar get in the taxi and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I seem to be on a roll... another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing!

* * *

Chapter 5

The girls went to their room and quietly entered it. Ilse and Margrit were fast asleep. Dana and Ellen took their toiletries and went into the joined bathroom to clean their faces and brush their teeth.

'You seemed to like William a lot,' Ellen stated. Dana looked up, toothbrush in her mouth, she looked at Ellen with a strange look on her face. She had already forgotten that Fox had used the name William at the beginning of the evening. 'You mean Fox,' she said. 'That's his real name. He just doesn't like it, so he asked Oscar to call him William, his middle name, for the evening. Usually he goes by the name Mulder, his last name. And yes, I really like him...' Ellen looked at Dana with a smile on her face. The look in Dana's eyes said it all. She was falling head over heals in love with this William, no Fox. 'And you seemed to like Oscar a lot as well, seeing how you couldn't couldn't tear your lips away from him just know.' 'Yeah, he's alright. I think he'll be my last summer fling. Now only we have to get away from the two of you tomorrow night,' Ellen said. 'Don't do anything you'll regret Ellen. You'll probably never see him again after tomorrow.' 'Oh, don't worry about me. I think we both want only one thing. He doesn't seem the type for a serious relationship. I worry more about you. You seem to be fallen in love. I think you'll hurt more when we have to leave than I will.' 'Yeah, you're probably right,' Dana said with a sad look in her eyes. 'Let's get some sleep now. Ilse and Margrit will probably wake us up when they leave.' And with that the girls went into their rooms and went to bed. Dana couldn't help but smile when she was laying in her bed. She could still feel his lips on her. Ellen was right, she was falling in love and she had to say goodbye real soon. And after Sunday she would probably never see him again. Thinking about that mad her sad. But what else was there. She was going back to the States and he would be in England for another year. They hardly knew each other. There was now way she was going to see him again... After a big sigh she turned around and fell asleep.

Fox and Oscar made their way to their hotel in silence. Fox couldn't help thinking about Dana and looked out of the window of the taxi not really seeing anything. When they arrived at the hotel Oscar had to nudge him in to awareness. 'We're here,' he said as he paid the driver. 'You've got it bad Mulder.' 'Yeah, I know... I can't seem to get her out my mind. I feel like I have known her for a long time, but it's only been a couple of hours. You really don't mind going sightseeing with them tomorrow?' 'No I don't. I'd like to spend some more time with Ellen, maybe see how far I can go with her. She seemed more than willing tonight,' Oscar answered. 'Yeah, well don't hurt her,' Fox warned his friend. 'Don't worry. You know me, I know the meaning of the word 'no'.' 'Do you think maybe you could get Dana and me some alone time tomorrow? I want to tell her about Phoebe, but I don't want an audience. I want to explain to her and tell her that I'll break things up with Phoebe as soon as I see her.' 'Shit, you're serious about her, aren't you? Yeah, yeah I think I can think of something to give you two some time alone. Are you sure you want to do this?' 'Yeah, I'm sure. I feel guilty for not telling her. And I want to keep in touch with her and see where thing will go. I can't do that if I don't tell her the truth. I don't want to start any kind of relationship based on a lie. Besides I don't think she appreciates cheaters, she not that kind of a girl. Strangely enough I don't feel guilty towards Phoebe at all. But maybe that's because I know that she's not faithful to me...'

That last sentence hung in the air for a second before Oscar responded. 'You knew?' 'Now I do for sure. I always suspected it, but you just confirmed it. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me about it. But I probably wouldn't have wanted to believe you before now. I know you never liked her, but I really thought I loved her. Meeting Dana has made me realize that I didn't. How could I feel this way about Dana if I really loved Phoebe. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I love Dana, but I think I could easily fall in love with her.' 'So you're going to dump the wicked witch of the east for a girl you've only known for a couple of hours. A girl who is going back to the States in less than 48 hours and who you'll most likely will never see again? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't dump Phoebe, but I just want to make sure.' 'Yeah, I'm sure I want to break up with Phoebe. Even if I'll never see Dana again. But I hope I will, I hope we can keep in touch and that maybe she'll see me when I get back to the State. Maybe now I'll even have a reason to go Stateside this Christmas.'

The guys had reached their rooms and after agreeing on a time for breakfast said their good nights.

As Fox entered his room, he couldn't believe that he had met a girl like Dana. She was so sweet and pure, but also very intelligent and beautiful. She was the complete opposite of Phoebe, who, now that he thought about it was a controlling bitch. He couldn't wait to dump her. He was also anxious about tomorrow, about how Dana would react to what he had to tell her. She would probably feel betrayed and lied to. But he would make sure she would understand. He would make her see that he really liked her, and that if she wanted to, he wanted to keep in contact and that maybe they could meet during Christmas break or something.

After washing up and brushing his teeth he went to bed and remembered the look on Dana's face when he had kissed her. He could still feel her lips on his and with a smile on his face he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: not mine, just having some fun with them :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Dana and Ellen were woken up by Ilse and Margrit early the following morning. Dana hadn't slept much, but when she had, she'd had wonderful dreams staring Fox and her. She couldn't believe how soon and how hard she was falling for him. They wished the German girls a pleasant day and took their time getting ready for their own day.

Dana was first to shower and get ready, but when Ellen came back to the room after her own shower Dana still hadn't put any clothes on. 'Why aren't you dressed yet? You know we have time, but I would like some breakfast before the guys get here,' Ellen said when she say that Dana was still not dressed. 'I have nothing to wear, nothing I want Fox to see me in anyway,' Dana answered. 'Oh come on, you have enough to wear. And somehow I doubt that he would think any less of you if you showed up in a burlap sack,' Ellen laughed. She went over to Dana's clothes and picked out a pair of tight jeans 'here, wear these with the black top and your sneakers. He'll love it. The jeans are skintight and will accentuate your ass. The black top goes with everything and it's the sexiest thing you have here next to the clothes you wore yesterday.'

After getting dressed the girls packed their stuff they wanted to take with them for the day and straightened up after them and went to breakfast. At a quarter to 10 they exited the hostel to wait for the boys.

Fox and Oscar arrived right on time and the four of them went to the station to take the Underground to the city center. 'So what do you girls want to do first?' Fox asked. 'Can we go to the British Museum first? They have an extensive collection of Egyptian artifacts I would like to see. They even have the original Rosetta Stone,' Dana answered looking at her three companions. They agreed quickly and a little while later they were standing in front of the Rosetta Stone, along with dozens of other tourists. After a while they were able to get a closer look and the went to the rest of the Egyptian exhibit. Dana had always wanted to go to Egypt one day and see the Pyramids and the Sphinx for herself, but for now this would have to do.

Fox enjoyed just looking at Dana. Sure the exhibit was interesting, but looking at Dana was a lot betting in his opinion. At some point Dana felt his eyes on her. 'You're not looking at the exhibits,' she said when she caught his eyes. 'Oops, you've caught me. But you're so much more fun to look at,' he answered with a wink. Ellen and Oscar had moved on to the next hall and it was just the two of them for the first time that day. 'Uhm, Dana, you think we could spend some time alone today,' Fox asked. 'I'd really like to, you know, talk some more and get to know each other better.' He seemed almost shy as he said this. 'I don't know, I don't like ditching Ellen you know?' was her reply. 'But I would also like to spend some time alone with you.' She blushed as she said that. 'I'm pretty sure Ellen wouldn't mind spending some alone time with Oscar as well. Maybe we can have lunch together, then separate and meet again for dinner?' she suggested. 'That's a great idea! Let's go find Ellen and Oscar and see if they mind,' he said. Assuming you'll still want to eat dinner with me after what I have to tell you, he thought.

Ellen and Oscar liked the idea and since it was 1 o'clock already they left the museum and went back to London Bridge station to find a pub along the Thames for lunch. Lunch was enjoyable and spent talking about where and when to meet for dinner. They agreed to meet back in the pub they were in now, the food was good and the atmosphere was nice and relaxed.

'So we'll see you at 8, don't be late,' Dana said after they left the pub. Oscar and Ellen went right, when she and Fox went left.

'So is there anything you want to see while you still can?' Fox asked. 'No not really, I think I've seen all I've really wanted to see. I'd just like to walk along the Thames with you if you don't mind?' So they took off and walked in silence for a few minutes. Fox couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell her now, before he lost his nerves. He saw a bench a couple of yards away and steered Dana towards it.

'Dana, there is something I have to tell you,' he began. He could see the confusion on her face. 'I, eh, I have a girlfriend.' Before Dana could respond, Fox had lifted his finger to her mouth and asked her to let him explain. 'Before you say anything, could you let me explain first?' She nodded.

'I'm going to break up with her the minute I see her again. She's at her parents summer house right now, and will probably be back by the time I get back to Oxford. I swear, the minute I see her I'll break it off. I know you don't have to believe me, but please do. When we met yesterday I had no idea what you would mean to me. I was supposed to be Oscars' wingman, but the minute I saw you I was mesmerized. I wanted to get to know you, you looked so hot in that skirt and that top.' Dana blushed at the compliment.

'And then, when we got to talking, I realized that I was enthralled by you. You're smart as hell, you really care about your friends, you know what you want, even if you won't admit it just yest and I just like everything about you. I know you're not looking for a one-night-stand or a summer fling. You're just not that kind of a girl and I like you even more for that. It's not what I want as well. And least of all with you. I want to get to know you, the real you. I want to know all your secrets. I want to know all about your hopes and dreams. I'd really like to keep in touch after you go back to the States. I'd like to write you, and I'd like for you to write me back. In this short time you made me realize that I don't love Phoebe and that I never have. She was only manipulating and using me when I thought that she loved me.'

Fox had been looking at Dana during his confession. The look in her eyes gave him hope. 'Thank you for telling me,' she said. After that she was silent for a few moment. 'Thank you for being honest with me, that means a lot to me. I really like you too. I'd like it if you would write me.'

It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His face broke out in a giant smile when she said those words. 'You believe me when I tell you that Phoebe and I are over, don't you?' She nodded. 'Yeah, I don't know why, but like I said last night, I trust you. If you say that you will brake up with her, than you will. You shouldn't have kissed me though...' 'Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have, but I really wanted to. I won't do it again if you don't want me too. I don't feel guilty towards Phoebe, although maybe you feel that I should, but I'm pretty sure Phoebe has been cheating on me since the beginning. Not that that is a good reason for me to cheat on her, but still...I can't help the way I feel about you. I never intended to cheat on her, and I won't. Not really, in my mind I've already broken up with her, she just doesn't know it yet.'

'You know, when I said I was a good Catholic girl, I meant it. I don't approve of cheating. I don't like men who do, or women for that matter. But I believe you when you say you'll break up with her. And I'm sorry to hear that she has been cheating on you, that must hurt, knowing that.' 'Yeah well, that's in the past now. She won't hurt me again.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city, taking in the sights and sitting at the terrace of a pub watching people. They talked about a lot of things, but even when the were silent, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to the pub to meet with Ellen and Oscar. Dinner went well and after they had ordered dessert, Dana excused herself to go to the restroom. Ellen stood up and followed her, she wanted to have a private word with Dana.

'So, how was your afternoon?' Ellen asked, but before Dana could answer she went on. 'I'd really like to spent the night with Oscar. Would you mind going back to the hostel on your own? I'll be back early in the morning and we can spend the rest of the day together. Make sure we get to the airport on time.' 'Oh Ellen, are your sure? I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You hardly know him. Besides I don't know if I want to go back to the hostel on my own. That would feel weird or something.' 'Yes I'm sure. I said I was going to have a summer fling and Oscar is my last chance. We talked about it, you know, this afternoon. We both want the same thing. Just a one-night-stand, no strings attached. Just a night of fun. I'll be careful, we even went to the drugstore to buy condoms. Why don't you ask to stay the night with Fox. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.' Ellen said.

'He has a girlfriend,' Dana replied, 'but he's going to break up with her the minute he sees her.' 'Yeah, Oscar mentioned something like that. You know, if you do spend the night at his hotel, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want to. Oscar assured me that Fox is a decent guy, and that he will honor your wishes.' 'I know, I trust him. But I've never done anything like this. I don't even let Marcus kiss me until the third date, let alone sleep with me. What if something happens. I don't think I'm ready for this...' 'Nothing will happen if you don't want it to. But you seem to really like him, give him a chance to prove himself. You do want to spend as much time with him as possible, don't you?'.

While the girls were in the restroom the guys had a similar conversation. 'Ask her to stay the night. Tell her you're not trying anything, just that you want to spend some more time with her. Promise her you won't do anything she doesn't want to do. I'm pretty sure she wants to spend as much time with you as you do with her. Tomorrow this time she'll be on a plane to the States, you won't be able to see her until at least Christmas, maybe even next summer.' 'I'm not sure she is ready for this Oscar. I know she believes me about breaking up with Phoebe. But she's a self proclaimed good Catholic girl. She's probably never slept with a man before, heck she's probably still a virgin. And you know what, that makes her even more attractive to me. I don't want to push her into something she isn't ready for. What if she regrets it in the morning and she'll never wants to see me again. Doesn't want me to write to her. I don't think I could live with myself than.' 'You worry too much. Just ask her and let her decide. Make sure she knows it's her decision.'

Before Fox had time to reply the girls came back to the table. Just in time for dessert to be served.

* * *

AN2: I've started another story, go to my profile to read it, it would be very much appreciated, as are reviews. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, have a busy couple of days ahead of me, but I will try to update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: don't own these character (except for Oscar). Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 7

The girls both had a chocolate fudge cake for dessert again, they both felt they had deserved the treat after the day they'd had. Fox had opted for a trifle and Oscar had decided that he would have some plain ice cream with chocolate sauce.

The way that Dana enjoyed her cake made Fox wish he was the spoon she was licking, it was sinfully erotic the way she ate that cake. He was sure his pants were tightening by the minute, but the best part was that she wasn't even aware of how erotic it was what she was doing. She was just enjoying her cake thoroughly.

'So, what do you ladies want to do after we finished our desserts?' Fox asked.

He knew that Oscar probably wanted to go to the hotel as soon as possible, but he wasn't ready to end the evening just yet. It was still early; they could still spend some time together before going back to their hotel. And he wanted to talk to Dana in private; he wanted to ask her if she would join him, but he didn't want to put her on the spot by asking her in front of her friend.

'Maybe we could go dancing for a little while,' Dana said looking over at Ellen.

She didn't want the night to end and she would love to spend some more time in Fox's arms before parting for the night. She still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to spend the night with Fox. A big part of her wanted to, desperately. She knew she could trust him and that he wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to, but she wasn't sure if she was able to stop him if they were alone together.

Ellen agreed that she would want to go dancing as well so after paying for their meals (Oscar and Fox insisted that they would pay for Ellen and Dana), they left the pub and went to a bar where they could go dancing.

* * *

As soon as they entered the bar they found a table they could sit at and ordered a drink. Fox and Oscar ordered beers and Dana and Ellen ordered a cocktail, but before the drinks could arrive, Ellen and Oscar had taken off for the dance floor, leaving Dana and Fox at the table waiting for their drinks.

'You know,' Dana started shyly, 'Ellen wants to spend the night with Oscar tonight. They even bought condoms together this afternoon…'

'And what do you want to do; do you want to go back to the hostel by yourself? You could spend the night with me at the hotel. I promise that nothing will happen if you don't want it to. I'll never do anything you don't want too; you know that; don't you?'

'Yes. I trust you; I don't know why, but I do. And I want to spend as much time with you as possible.'

She even blushed a little when she said this. He thought she looked extremely cute with her blushed cheeks and looking from under her eyelashes.

'Than stay the night, we can do whatever you want; even talk all night. Would you like to dance?'

Dana nodded and they got up from their table and went to the dance floor. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. The music was slow and romantic. He had to hold her close to him. His arms circled her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music together and to them it was as if there was no one else around; as if they were the only two people in the world.

Not before long Fox was starting to feel the effect of holding Dana so close to him, the way their hips ware moving and the way her breast were pressing against his chest. The way her hands had found their way in his hair didn't help much either. He could feel his jeans becoming tighter and tighter and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she noticed as well. Strangely enough he kinda felt embarrassed by the way his body was reacting. Here he was telling her nothing would happen if she didn't want it too and minutes later he was getting an erection just from holding her.

'Uhm, Dana, maybe we should get back to our drinks…'

'Why, don't you like dancing with me?' Dana answered in an insecure tone.

'No that's not it!' he exclaimed. 'I like dancing with you a little bit too much.'

When she looked up she saw the embarrassed look on face and suddenly registered the bulge in his jeans that was pressed against her stomach.

'Ohh!' No it was her turn to be embarrassed.

'I can't help it Dana. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. But it might be better if we go sit down for a little while, cool down so to say.'

They went back to their drinks, both too embarrassed to look at each other for a minute. They saw Ellen and Oscar dancing closely together. They didn't seem to have any problem with any physical reactions they might have to each other.

'Sometimes I wish I was more like Ellen,' Dana stated with a sigh.

'What do you mean?'

'That I was braver, that I wasn't such a goody two shoes. That I didn't listen to my parents or the teachings of the church to tell me what is right and what is wrong. That maybe I should not doubt myself and do what feels good to me, instead of over analyzing everything and coming up with "good" reasons why I shouldn't do things, things my heart wants but my mind says I shouldn't want. I'm 17 years old and have never gone beyond second base before, how juvenile is that…'

She looked at Fox with red cheeks, wondering what he would think about her declaration. She hadn't planned on telling him this right here and now, but somehow the alcohol in her system made her feel a little bit braver.

'I don't think that's juvenile at all. I actually think that is very endearing. I kinda suspected that you weren't very experienced, but I think that makes you even more attractive to me. I've only had sex with Phoebe, so I'm not really an expert either.'

He suddenly realized where they were. 'Maybe we should not be talking about this here. Do you want to go to the hotel, we can talk some more there?' he asked her.

She nodded, 'just let me let Ellen know we are leaving okay?'

She went over to where Ellen and Oscar were grinding in to each other on the dance floor and told her friend, after prying her off Oscar, that they were leaving. Ellen and Oscar opted for staying for a little bit longer. Ellen assured her that everything would be all right and told her to have fun.

Fox was waiting for her by the door and they left the bar get a taxi to go the hotel.

* * *

TBC

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8: At the hotel

AN: first of all, thanx again to all your support through reviews, follows and favorites.

The song used in this song was brought out in 1983, but I felt it would fit here I decided to use it anyway. So for the purpose of this story Air Supply made the album in 1981 in stead of 1983 :). There are some more songs from this album I might use in the next chapters, which describe their relationship perfectly, I think.

No copyright infringement is meant, either for the characters or the song used in this chapter.

This is the first time I wrote something akin to smut, so I'm a little bit nervous about posting it, but I decided I need to push my boundaries as a writer, and it fits with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Their ride in the taxi was spent comfortable silence. They kept holding hands throughout the entire journey. Once they arrived at their destination Fox paid the driver and took her hand again, guiding her into the hotel. They took the stairs to the second floor where Fox's room was.

'Welcome to my humble abode,' Fox joked upon entering the room.

It was a small room with a double bed in it, a small closet, two night stands and a TV on a table facing the bed. The décor was what to be expected from a cheap hotel. All beige and brown colors and a print hanging on the wall above the bed. The bathroom was small as well, but fully functional with a toilet, shower and a wash basin. Fox had put his suitcase under the TV table and was living out of that instead of putting his clothes in the closet.

Fox sat down on the bed and patted the place beside him. Since there was really nowhere else to sit Dana joined him on the bed. He didn't know of a comfortable way to continue the conversation they'd had in the bar, so he decided to just go for it.

'So you were saying in the bar that you've never gone beyond second base with a boy before?'

He saw Dana blushing at his question, but kept his eyes on her. He made sure that he looked at her with admiration in his eyes, hoping that she had believed him when he had said that it made her even more attractive to him.

'No, I never really felt comfortable with that. Afterwards I realized I wasn't really in love with him, but more with the idea that he was in love with me and paying attention to me. Soon after that I broke up with him. He didn't seem too heartbroken about the break up, because a week later he had a new girlfriend and from what I've heard he was in her pants by the end of the third date. Later I found out that he had only dated me as a bet. He and some of his friends had bet that he could get into my pants before senior prom.'

'Ouch, that must have heard when you found that out?'

'Yeah, it hurt at first, but then after I was really glad that we hadn't gone any further, even though he had made several attempts to push me. It didn't feel right and I'm glad I listened to my feelings instead of to the suggestions of my older sister who told me to get over myself and just enjoy myself. Melissa was very adamant that when I would get over my "catholic guild" I would surely enjoy myself with him.'

'Well, I for one am very glad you didn't listen to your sister. Some guys can be real jerks, especially when we're in our teens, raging hormones and all…'

Fox wanted to change the subject and decided to turn on the clock radio, changing the channel until he came across some soft, romantic music.

'May I have this dance?' he asked while he stood up and held out his hand to Dana.

She nodded and soon they were swaying to the music. "Two less lonely people" by Air Supply was playing and they Fox started to sing along with the song. He felt that this song was perfect for the two of them.

 _Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are_

 _Two less lonely people in the world_  
 _And it's gonna be fine_  
 _Out of all the people in the world_  
 _I just can't believe you're mine_  
 _In my life where everything was wrong_  
 _Something finally went right_  
 _Now there's two less lonely people_  
 _In the world tonight_

 _Tonight I fell in love with you_  
 _And all the things I never knew_  
 _Seemed to come to me somehow_  
 _Baby, love is here and now there's_

 _Two less lonely people in the world_  
 _And it's gonna be fine_  
 _Out of all the people in the world_  
 _I just can't believe you're mine_  
 _In my life where everything was wrong_  
 _Something finally went right_  
 _Now there's two less lonely people_  
 _In the world tonight_

During the song Fox looked into Dana's eyes and moved his head down, making sure to keep eye contact and making sure that she knew what he was doing. She didn't stop him or hesitate. She just stood up on her tiptoes to meet his lips.

They were hesitant at first, but as soon as Dana felt Fox's tongue on her lips, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and let him in. It was the best kiss Dana had ever had. She now truly knew she hadn't been in love with her previous boyfriend. It had never been this good with him.

Their tongues dueled for minutes, meeting in the middle and sliding across each other. Soon Dana couldn't help but pull away, she needed to breathe. Fox obviously didn't need as much air as she did, because as soon as her lips pulled away he moved from her mouth to her cheeks and her neck. When he hit a particular sensitive spot on her neck all she could do was moan.

'Oh God; that feels so gooood…' she managed to get out.

As soon as she felt she'd had enough breath in her lungs she moved her hands from his back to his head, sliding her fingers through his hair and moving his head back so that she could kiss those luscious lips again. Feeling quite brave she took his lower lip in her mouth and sucked on it. She could feel his arousal pushing in to her stomach and secretly felt proud and loved the feeling of power she had over his body. She pushed her own body closer to his, feeling her own arousal in her panties. She'd never felt this good ever before.

During the kiss Fox had moved his hands from her back down to her ass, gently cupping her cheeks and pulling her closer. Now he moved his right hand up and pulled the back of her shirt out of her jeans. When he felt her bare skin he couldn't help but groan out his pleasure. His left hand started to squeeze her buttock and his right hand kept going up her back under her shirt. He knew he wouldn't push her, but he wanted to touch her everywhere he could. But before he could lose control he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. There were some things he wanted to say to her.

'I don't think I've told you yet how beautiful you are. I love the way those jeans cling to your body, especially your behind. I loved the skirt you were wearing yesterday, when I saw you walk away all I could say was "fuck". And your hair, I love your fiery red hair and how long it is. And don't get me started on your eyes; they really are the windows to your soul. I especially like the way they are now, pupils dilated and the blue is all dark. And those lips, my God they should have a warning label on them, they should be considered deadly weapons.'

Feeling emboldened by his confession Dana decided to let him know what she liked about him as well.

'I love your mouth as well, especially your lower lip, it's perfect for sucking on. And your hair feels really soft and just long enough to bury my hands in. And your eyes, the way they change color, I can't decide whether they are brown or green, but they are gorgeous. Your arms around me make me feel safe and secure and I loved seeing you walk in front of me today when we had no choice to separate, because then I could watch your perfect ass.'

She had felt a little bit embarrassed by the conversation, but seeing the way Fox looked at her responded to her words all she could do was pull him back to her lips again.

This time Dana let her hands wander down his back to cup his ass and squeezed to her hearts content. Fox didn't mind at all and got to work at finishing getting her shirt completely out of her jeans.

'Can I take this off?' he asked her when it was time to take a breath again.

Dana nodded and helped him take of her shirt and then he took of his own shirt of, feeling it was only fair. Dana thought that she would feel uncomfortable standing before him in her lacy black bra and jeans, but strangely enough it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It felt natural and perfectly fine to do this. She knew she wasn't going to lose her virginity tonight, she wasn't ready for that, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to experience something she hadn't before.

'My God, you're perfect! I love the way the black lace contrasts your skin.'

He pulled her closer again and started raining kisses all over her face and neck. When he hit that sensitive spot again, Dana moaned again. Fox was going to remember that spot, and her reaction to him kissing her there, for the rest of his life, he was sure of that. Slowly he made his way down her neck and kissed her collarbone, all the way from one side to the next. His hands made their way over from her waist to the underside of her bra, stroking the underwire with his thumbs.

Feeling his bare skin against hers and feeling his lips all over her was so wonderful. She was almost overwhelmed with feelings and couldn't do much other than pushing her body closer to his beautiful and talented mouth. She felt him hesitate when he came to the end of her left collarbone. She wanted to feel his hands and lips on her breasts and encouraged him by softly pushing on his head.

He stopped his ministrations and looked up at her. Seeing her determination and pleasure he turned back to her breasts and started with his hands, softly caressing her through her bra, and placing soft kisses on top her breast, above her bra, and down the cleft of her bra. He could feel her nipples harden under his caresses and took the right one in his mouth and suckled.

Dana gasped at the sensations she was feeling. The way he reverently touched her, as if she was the most precious item in the world to him. After a few minutes of exquisite pleasure Fox made his way upwards again and kissed her again ending with a soft kiss on the mole above her lips.

'Honey, we've got to stop now, or I won't be able to stop at all,' he said and managed to only get a slight hint of regret in his voice.

They pulled apart and unsure of what to do now, Dana sat down on the bed.

'It's not that I don't want you, but I don't think you're ready for anything more. I don't think _we_ are ready for more yet.'

Dana nodded at his statement.

'You're right, I don't think I'm ready for more, but I want you to know that this was wonderful. I've never felt this way in my life and I'm a little bit sorry that this is all I can give you right now. And now I really don't want to go home tomorrow…' Tears started to appear in her eyes and she looked away.

Fox sat down next to her and took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks and wiping away the stray tear that had appeared there.

'I'm going to take a quick shower; I need a cold one after all of this. Then you can shower if you want too and then we should try to get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I don't want you too tired for your flight.'

With a quick kiss he got up and went to the small bathroom to take his shower. His erection had become almost painful, but he hoped an ice cold shower would help settle him down.

When he returned from his shower Dana was still sitting on the bed, luckily without any tears on her beautiful face. He had taken a clean pair of boxers and a shirt with him in the bathroom and now went into his suitcase to find her something to wear. Finding a pair of boxers and a shirt for her he gave them to her and told her to take a shower.

When she returned he was already in the bed, waiting for her. She got in and snuggled up close to him and holding each other they fell asleep after a sweet goodnight kiss.

* * *

Next up the day of departure, and what about Phoebe? How will she react to Fox breaking up with her? Stay tuned to find out!

Sooo... hope you enjoyed this, but now I'm going to hide in a corner for a little while :)


End file.
